1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, when images through lenses have been captured in digital cameras, there have been occurrences of peripheral light loss (shading), in which light amounts decrease with distance from the center point of a lens toward the periphery.
Shading has become significant in recent years, for reasons such as increases in magnification ratios, reductions in size of the lenses themselves and so forth.
In order to reduce shading, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-134903 discloses a technology that performs shading correction, multiplying output signals from an imaging component by predetermined gains.
However, in the case of a high dynamic range (HDR) image, which is generated by processing that performs pixel addition of successively shot images with different exposure times, excessive correction may be applied to periphery portions of the image and luminance values may be saturated (“whiteouts”), and in the case of a basically dark image, there may be irregularities in a shading correction gain characteristic from the central portion of the image to peripheral portions, and tone jumps may occur.